Bait
by Ififall
Summary: Nick Diaz/The Wilding Fanfiction. As a teen, Nick Diaz finds himself in a Detention centre. Can he keep his head above water?


A/N: Strong Language. Adult scenes.

* * *

For once, Nick Diaz didn't start the fight, and he still got the shitty end of the stick. He knew it was bullshit, but with a victim in a coma, and witnesses, putting Nick at the scene, he found himself taking a deal to go to a detention centre. They took everything. His cellphone, his cash. The only thing that he was allowed was pictures of his family. He kept the pictures in the locker instead of hanging them up, he didn't want the other guys taking the piss.

For Nick it was easy getting to the top of the Detention food chain. He'd been practicing MMA for a while. So when Simmo and Bosey wanted to show him who was boss, he kneed Bosey, and punched Simmo to the floor. He got taken away by guards until he cooled down. When Diaz's Two on One fight got around, he quickly make friends and soon had a gang of his own.

* * *

Nick couldn't stand his Room-mate Tye. Tye was a good kid, but he was a swot. Tye was this quiet kid who did as he was told and stuck to the rules. He was a clean freak and always went on Nick's side of the room to clean things up. "Don't fucking touch my shit" Nick said watching Tye go near his rucksack. "Stuff fell out" Tye said. "Leave it" Nick said pushing Tye away. Nick told his family not to visit, but they did anyway, especially his little Brother Nate.

"I'm cool" Nick told his little Brother. "Stop coming" He said. "Everyone knows….you know….at school…..but we all know that you didn't do shit" Nate said looking around. "When you coming home?" He asked. "Soon" Nick said with a nod. He felt really guilty that night. He didn't know when he was going to go home, or when he was going to see his Little Brother again. Panic became a Time-bomb in his mind. He closed his eyes, but his body couldn't relax.

* * *

"Can't sleep?" Tye asked.

"Fuck off" Nick said.

"Whatever" Tye said getting into bed.

"Nah…it's just…." Nick said, before long Tye was sitting on Nick's bed listening to what had happened. Soon it became a regular thing. Instead of on a chair on the floor, Tye somehow managed his way into Nick's bed. They didn't plan it. One minute Tye was rubbing his back, the next…..Nick avoided Tye the next day. He even made Fag jokes behind his back with his friends, but it happened again, in the same week. Nick couldn't explain why, but if he was going to be staying in this shit-hole, he may as well grab a good time.

* * *

Nick's feelings or thoughts on Tye were never put to the test. Until Gav came along. Everyone made an effort, but Gav was trouble. Nick knew it from the moment he saw him. Gav, like Nick was one of the tallest kids in the centre. He was rude, and brash, he picked on the little kids to get respect. Pushing Tye around every chance he got. Tye took it and One night together in bed, Nick asked him why.

"I can't even take on the dinner-lady for more Jello" Tye said. "No-one's gonna take on Gav" Tye said. Nick scowled at his kind-of friend, but he knew he was right. Anything Gav wanted, the staff bended over backwards to give it to him. When the rest of the Boys had to beg for more toilet roll or another bar of soap, Gav's room was stocked all the time. His family visited any time, instead of on the set days and everyone knew he carried cigarettes on him, but none of the staff were going to take them away.

* * *

Nick was just going to stay out of Gav's way, but Gav had other ideas. "Sucks huh" Gav asked, when they were doing their community chores. "Mmmm…." Nick said grabbing his sponge and cleaning the graffiti of off the wall. "So…..Diaz….you do MMA huh?" Gav asked. Nick shrugged. "You wanna teach me some MMA?" Gav asked. Nick picked up his bucket and started to walk away.

"Diaz….wait" Gav said. Nick stopped.

"Look I'll make a fucking deal with you okay? You teach me MMA and…I'll give you my Day release voucher. That social worker squirt Adam gave it to me. I think they might even let you see your Little Brother….if you're a good Little boy" Gav said. Once Nick heard that, Gav didn't need to tell him twice.

* * *

Nick showed Gav a few MMA moves. As soon as Gav told Adam, Adam looked at Nick Diaz's record and approved it. Now Nick was out of the picture Gav could put what Nick had taught him to good use. Gav took a rusty can opener that he'd nicked. He ran it against the brick wall. Sharpening it, he put it in his pocket and pushed Nick's room door open.

"Hi Tye" Gav said looking at the scrawny teenager peeling back the sheets on his bed.

"Ummm…hey" Tye said looking at him, then turning away from him.

"Diaz not up your ass? Sorry…..is Diaz with you?" Gav asked, locking the door.

* * *

"No….you know why…" Tye couldn't finish his sentence as Gav turned him around and pushed him on the bed. In shock Tye kicked up at him, he tried to get off, but Gav pinned him down and covered his mouth.

"Fucking shout, and I will kill you" Gav said. He put Tye's own arm across his face. Nick taught him that, it was called a… ….. Then he took Tye's arm away and used his own hand and gently squeezed it across Tye's neck. Then he pushed Tye up took down his own trousers. He took out his can opener and cut Tye on the inside of his arm.

* * *

"Hurry the fuck up" Gav said as he pushed Tye's head towards his thighs. He forced his dick down his throat so hard, Tye felt like he couldn't breathe. Tye gagged and whimpered, but that only made Gav thrust harder. After Gav had wiped himself on Tye's sheets he pissed on them, then he pulled his pants up.

"See ya later Gobbler" Gav said unlocking the door and leaving.

Tye got showered and changed only to come out and hear Gav and his friends laughing at him. "Hey…Tye" Dom, one of the other kids said. Tye walked over to Dom and the rest of them.

* * *

"Look at that guy over there…..he's a newbie" Dom said.

"So…..Nol, what do you know?" Tye asked. Nolan had gotten into trouble for being a computer whizz. It didn't stop him using his "Day vouchers" to use the computers and find out stuff.

"Well my little Tye…..the new guy's called Clay, lives or lived with his foster Daddy or something. Was caught in a chick's apartment sniffing panties. Instead of prison, they put him here" Nolan told him.

* * *

"Ewww…Dom said. To take his mind off Gav, Tye thought he'd better introduce himself to this Clay guy. He walked over to his table and nodded.

"You're new right?" Tye asked Clay. Clay nodded. Clay was skinny, like him, but Clay had far more acne. He could see where Clay had been picking his spots. Areas on his face were blotchy and red. He had a fringe that covered his forehead and a cross on a chain dangled from Clay's pale neck.

"You into religion?" Tye asked.

* * *

"Why?" Clay asked. Tye pointed at the cross chain.

"Oh….yeah Daddy gave it to me" Clay said tugging at it, before putting it in his shirt.

"You got a religious Daddy? So you must like the film "Carrie" right?" Tye teased.

"Carrie? Who's that?" Clay asked. Tye was busy explaining the film to him, when Nick came back. He didn't get to see his Little Brother. Adam told him that Nick couldn't see his family yet. Now Nick had a bone to pick with Gav, but before Nick could see what Nick was playing at Gav had something else planned. Lunch-Time was coming up. As Gav looked at the name tags he took Tye's plate and got his friend to mess around with it. Then he spread the rumors.

* * *

Nick got a shower and came out for lunch. He sat with Dom and the rest of the other kids, while Tye sat with Clay. They went up and got their food plates.

"Psssst…..Diaz…..Just heard….someone's put a little extra "juice" in Tye's food" Miller said.

"Gross….we should tell him" Dom said. But no-one made a move. The news spread from table to table. They kept looking over at Tye watching him put a spoonful of rice into his mouth.

* * *

"Tye" Junior said walking over to him. "They put jizz in your food you know" Junior said. The kids laughed. Tye spat his food out and walked away. Clay had no idea what Jizz was, and looked on clueless.

"Nick…..you fucking knew!" Tye shouted, when they were sent to their room for bed-time.

"They said shit, when you ate that shit" Nick said.

"You still could have told me"

"We ain't friends. Like you and thingy" Nick said.

"You mean Clay?" Tye asked.

* * *

"You fucked him?" Nick asked.

"You're an asshole" Tye said

"You're a fucking gobbler" Nick said back.

"Fuck you" Tye said getting in his bed. Being called a "Gobbler" was a low for Tye. In Centres, a "Gobbler" was just a kid that other kids used for everything. A "Gobbler" was the local bike, except no-one was supposed to have real ownership over the Gobbler. Here every boy just grabbed Tye's handle-bars and took a ride when they felt like it. But everyone knew that Gav was in on it. Nick figured that Tye was giving out blows Left Right and centre.

* * *

A part of Nick knew that he shouldn't give a shit. About the "Gobbler" about the Gobbler siting with Clay, but Nick still went to sleep pissed. Tye meanwhile snuck out and met Clay in the Doss room on the computer.

"You know the password…..already?" Tye asked.

"Yeah….got Nolan to show me" Clay said.

"Clay…I'm not a gobbler I promise" Tye said.

"Tye…I dunno what that is" Clay said.

* * *

"A "Gobbler…is…a kid that…..you know….blows kids off. Clay I'm not like that" Tye said. He put his hand on Clay's shoulder. Clay lifted the arm of Tye's shirt and saw the cut. Tye rolled down his sleeve and sat on a chair next to him.

"Clay, has some guy…..ever…made you do something you don't wanna do?" Tye asked.

Clay nodded.

"But…..we can get him back Tye" Clay said staring at the computer screen. "I'll help you"


End file.
